


Когда-нибудь

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Когда-нибудь

Он думал потом иногда – а что было бы, поступи он давным-давно по правилам, а не по велению сердца. Выходило – ничего хорошего. Ни для кого.  
Только это не имело ни малейшего значения. Ни тогда ни теперь.  
А то, что имело значение – никуда не делось.  
Квай-Гон Джинн давно уже не знал, как ему себя называть. Джедай? О нет, и до сих пор вспомнить приятно, как именно он уходил с совета и из Ордена. Учитель? Где уж, сам всё ещё учится, каждый день. Фермер? Ну если только бестолковый работник на ферме.  
А ферма им досталась по-честному за бесценок, безо всяких фокусов; и за столько лет даже приобрела приличный вид – насколько это возможно, когда вокруг пустыня, а внутри буйные дети.  
– Мечтаешь? – усмехнулась Шми, забирая у него позабытую канистру с водой.  
– Да так, вспомнил кое-что скучное, – он никогда не уставал отмечать – а время над ней властно куда меньше, чем над ним.  
– С утра-то пораньше? Дело твоё, конечно.  
– Как раз. Вспомнишь бывших коллег – и сразу копать легче, – Квай-Гон рассмеялся, обнял жену и закружил её в воздухе – это по-прежнему удавалось легко.  
И замер, почувствовав в Силе что-то неожиданное.  
Шми поднялась на цыпочки и шепнула Квай-Гону на ухо:  
– Лет мне я уже не помню сколько, кусты здесь не растут, птицы не летают – сам придумывай, что ребёнку рассказывать будем.


End file.
